I'll Lead You to Salvation
by Eponine T.Daae
Summary: "You have nothing left to be sorry for. You were so strong and brave and I am so proud of you. It's alright, you're safe now."


Eponine took a sharp breath and bit down hard on her lip to keep from wincing. She didn't have much to work with it still hurt as wound long strips of fabric around her breast to flatten them. She kneeled in the poorly lit room by the candle with her wet hair dripping down her back. She had to work quickly if she wanted to get out at all. Her father hadn't returned home yet and she was thankful for that, after what she pulled at Rue Plumet she knew her father would show no mercy if he saw her face. She winced as she remembered what happened the last time she defied him and gingerly brushed a sore purple spot on her shoulder with her fingers.

_After today everything will change, _She though as she wove the strips around her again, _There is nothing left for me here. No Marius, no home, no love, no family, no anything_

She picked up her worn brown cap and stuffed her hair into it before taking one last look at the cracked mirror in the corner of her grimy room. She could hardly recognize herself in her gamin get up but that only meant no one else would too. Without making sound Eponine crept out her window and escaped into the dark Parisian streets like a shadow.

_God please give me strength._

The air was still as the drum beat echoed down the crowded alleyways and the carriage came in sight. The students looked at one another, fear prevalent in their eyes. Marius hadn't seen her or if he had he didn't know he did, he was too focused on the upcoming revolution. Eponine gulped as she stood by one of the students, none of them had any idea what they were doing but they were willing to fight- that's something that both impressed and scared her. She saw the leader of the students of the students break away from the crowd carrying a large flag and soon it began.

There was no going back now.

* * *

Eponine's eyes fluttered opened to see the brown railings of the café above her. She tried to lie down absolutely still, too scared to move. The air was thick- the smell of wood and rain filling her nose- and everything around her seemed so tense.

_Where am I?_ She thought and she forced herself to sit up. She ran a hand through her hair and pressed her fingers against her forehead. The events of the previous few days flew into her head; the attack on Rue Plumet, the funeral, the barricade, the battle, the gun shot….Eponine flinched as she remembered climbing the barricade after returning from her errand. She had almost made it back when someone spotted her and the bullets started to fly. One pierced her torso before she reached the safety of the café. She had clutched her stomach as pain shot up her body when someone but a hand on her shoulder.

"Good God what are you doing 'Ponine have you no fear?"

"Marius!" She exclaimed as for a moment the pain plaguing her body didn't matter

"Have you seen my beloved?" Her face dropped, "Why have you come back here?"

Eponine had forced back the tears that threatened to spill as she explained everything to Marius. Her knees gave out after that and he caught her. The last thing she remembered was telling Marius she loved him before her world went black.

"Good bye Marius…."

She jolted up in shock as all the memories came rushing back to her and she noticed for the first time that she didn't feel any pain. The blood had stopped flowing from her but her shirt was still red. She heard a rustling and then she noticed she was not alone. There in the corner of the room stood Marius, looking out the window. His face was wet as if he had been crying.

_Has he been crying over me?_

"Do I care if I should die now she goes across the sea…?"

_Wait across the sea?_

"Life without Cosette means nothing at all?"

_No of course it wasn't me…_

"Would you weep Cosette should Marius fall? Would you weep Cosette for me…?"

"I would weep Marius!" she cried as tears stung her eyes, "Marius I'm right here! I've always been here! Look at me" She yelled at the top of her lungs but Marius made no movement, it was as if he hadn't heard her, "Why won't you look at me?" She looked out into the group of boys huddled around the glowing fires, "Anyone? Please someone just look at me!"

Tears pricked Eponine's eyes and her body trembled as she willed someone, anyone, to glance her way and acknowledge her presence but none of them did. They all stared absentmindedly at the fire with solemn looks on their face.

"They can't hear you Eponine." A voice called behind her

She flinched back in fear, "Who's there?" She turned around but saw no one there, only a glowing light. From the corner of her eye she saw something that made her skin crawl. There, on the hard wooden table, was Eponine's body, lying motionless with a pale glow to it.

"No….." she gasped, shaking her head, "No it can't be."

"It's ok Eponine, everything will be ok just close your eyes."

Not knowing what else to do Eponine nervously snapped her eyes shut and took in a shaky breath. When she opened them she found herself standing in what looked like a misty garden. A breeze flew by and made Eponine's hair dance, she looked down to notice she wasn't wearing her barricade boy clothes but a light flowing green dress. Everything was so peaceful around her but Eponine still felt afraid.

"What is this place?" She said with anxiety in her voice.

"It's sanctuary Eponine."

Eponine cringed in fear as she heard that voice again. She turned abruptly to see a woman with short blonde hair standing in front of her, her white dress flowing around her easily in the breeze. She had a warm smile on her face but the uneasiness in Eponine's gut didn't die down.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am." She answered with a small smile, "I am Fantine."

Eponine gulped, "You're Cosette's mother!"

"You remember me then."

"But you're dead….." Eponine muttered, more to herself than to Fantine. "It's not possible, that means that I am…I'm…." her voice cracked as realization came to her

Fantine nodded knowingly, "Yes it's true, you have passed on little one."

"But I am only seventeen!" She yelped. All at once Eponine's life flashed in her memory, from her days at the inn to living on the streets, to Marius, her father and everyone else who had hurt her in life. There was suddenly an aching her heart.

Fantine seemed to have read her mind, "I know, life had dumped you at the bottom of a heap but you don't have to worry about that anymore. The same happened to me when I was twenty."

Eponine took one last longing look at Fantine, her lip trembling, before throwing her arms around her and embalming her in a warm hug. She clung onto the blonde woman as if her life depended on it and willed herself to keep still as a sob escaped her chest. Part of her feared she would slip away from her fingers at any moment. Fantine embraced the young brunette and ran her fingers through the back of her head affectionately.

"Shhhh its ok, it's ok. Nothing can hurt you now. Leave your grief behind you, you're safe."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Eponine sobbed into Fantine's chest

"Don't be," replied Fantine as she tightened her arms around Eponine, "I watched over you as I watched Cosette. You have nothing left to be sorry for. You were so strong and brave and I am so proud of you. It's alright, you're safe now."

Eponine savored the feeling of someone hugging her and held onto Fantine as if she was her mother she lost and Eponine was a ten year old girl needing comfort, it was the love she never got but she always yearned for. Eponine couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged her, her own mother stopped when she was eight and after that no one cared. Eventually Fantine separated herself from the young girl, smiling for a moment before taking her hand and leading her to the castle on a cloud awaiting them both.

_Come with me where chains will never bind you. All your grief, at last, at last, behind you; Take my hand; I'll lead you to salvation._

* * *

The day came when it was Valjean's turn to join them in heaven. Eponine joined Fantine in the church as she soothed the old man and he welcomed her with open arms, he was ready. Just before they took him with them to heaven Cosette ran through the doors to talk to her father one last time. She begged him not to go but there was nothing that could be done, it was his time. With Cosette came Marius. The sight of Cosette in a wedding dress with Marius at her side made Eponine's heart ache but she knew she had to let go, there was no way to go on otherwise.

"Take my hand I'll lead you to salvation." They sang as they each placed a hand on Valjean, "Take my love for love is ever lasting." Eponine set her eyes on Marius for the final time as Fantine and Valjean looked loving at their beautiful grown daughter, "And remember the truth that once was spoken. To love another person is to see the face of God…."

They all stood on the large barricade- Fantine, Valjean, Eponine, and all the students from the rebellion. They were in the garden of the lord and they were safe. Eponine looked over the heavenly landscape as she stood with everyone else when she felt someone take each of her hands. Her left hand was connected to the leader of the revolution, he didn't look at her but his strong grasp and nod told her someone saw her. Her right hand was held by Fantine who smiled down at her told her someone cared.

Chains no longer bound any of them

* * *

** How this came out as a whole i have no idea, it just happened.**

**This one-shot was inspired by a WONDERFUL fan art by 'suchbluesky' (seriously it was amazing)**

**Thanks for reading please leave a review or comment :D**


End file.
